SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986) is the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy SpongeBob SquarePants. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob is very immature and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good natured Description SpongeBob is a sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down, but in more recent episodes, he is a more regular square. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a stubby nose, a large mouth with prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt shown in episode: "I'm With Stupid" (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sleeps with his street clothes on, including his shoes. Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode "Help Wanted", and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. SpongeBob is a very clueless, immature, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, escpecilly the mailfish when in Karate Island. He hugged the Mailfish and Mailfish says "Do we have to go through this every time I deliver you the mail?" He is also very over-confident and tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag in "Missing Identity". SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever", where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton. Even though he's generally good natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, Spongebob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, The funny fact is, Squidward is the only character that Spongebob never insults when he's angry. Category:Spongebob Category:Favorite CM Characters